On a Road Far From Home
by MusicPlayer
Summary: This is the story of Ash's kids on their journey where they find so many wonderful things!Like love, betrayal, trust and friendship. This is their story. Trust me the story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic sooooooo I'd love some feedback/comments. It'll be hard for me to update every week but I'll try as hard as I can. Ugh I'm only 14 & I have too much drama to handle~ anyways here I go!**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Birth of Heroes**

In a little house in the town of Pallet Dawn Ketchum lay awake with the constant pain of pregnancy. Yes that's right, our heroine Dawn got married to the one and only Ash Ketchum and had already given birth to the son, Tristen. _Ugh stupid pain I ha-AAAAAAHHHH_ our Heroine was cut off short when she felt water trickle down "ASH! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Dawn? What's going on?" Ash asked still half asleep, unaware of what's going on.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! MY WATER BROKE!" Dawn yelled in pain at a contraction.

"Mama? Papa? What's going on?" asked a little 4 year old Tristen sleepily rubbing his eyes.

While he asked this Dawn and Ash were running around the room grabbing stuff they needed. Ash finally noticing his son picked him up and realized that he was still clutching his little Pickachu plushie to his chest.

-4 hours later-

"Alright Dawn you have two beautiful daughters!" exclaimed Nurse Joy

"Look Ash we have Serena Annabell Ketchum. . ." she began, " And Bianca Clare Ketchum," he finished looking at his girls lovingly. These two girls had a little tuff of brown hair with a single streak of blue in it and their eyes were the same beautiful blue as their mother.

"Hey Ash why don't you bring in Tristen I want him to meet his sisters," Dawn suggested.

"Okay," he said giving them one last glance before walking out the door to get his son. Ash was walking down the hall to the kids playing room. He walked in on him talking to his Pickachu and his wife's Piplup. "I hope Mama and my baby sisters are alright," Tristen said with a little kids pout.

"Hey Buddy," Ash began, "do you want to go see your new baby sisters?"

"Yeah!" Tristen exclaimed running to his father and grabbing his hand. When they got back to the room Ash put Tristen on the bed who crawled up the bed to look at the two little girls. "They're so tiny! What are their names?" he asked his mother still currently holding both Bianca and Serena.

"This one is Serena," Dawn said picking up her left arm a little bit, "and this is Bianca."

"Wow" was all Tristen could say. And so your heroes were born you could say that they were going to be very interesting.

**Sooooo review and comment thanks **

**With 3**

**Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I said I would update weekly but I just had the overwhelming urge to write and upload this, why? I have no clue anyways this next chappie here is really important soooo yeah**

**P.S. sadly I don't own Pokemon(wish I did)**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Missing Person**

_**4 years after the twins were born we find our heroes celebrating their birthday. . .**_

"BIANCA! WAKE UP IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!" I was woken up by wena, which isn't fair I don't like waking up early.

"SERWENA! DON'T YELL!" I yelled pushing her off me, she thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she is 3 minutes before me!

"Well I can if I want too!" she said sticking her tongue out at me and giving me a shove before leaving the room.

"Meanie," I mumbled while getting dressed in my favorite outfit-a white skirt, a red tangtop below a black hoodie and boots like Mama used to ware only instead of pink red. Oh yeah and Daddy's old hat(the one from Sinnoh). All dressed up as went outside only to run inr\to my big bro Tristen.

"Happy Birthday B!" he said picking me up and dusting me off.

"Thank you Bro-Bro!(**A/N:**My little brother calls my older one Bro-Bro~it's adorable)" I said giving him a hug. He picked me up to take me down stairs, I can't go down fast like everyone else. The second we got down Serena grabbed my hand pulling us into the kitchen where we were surprised to see everyone of our friends and Daddy and Mommy's friend to yelling "SURPRISE!"

Mommy and Daddy came up to us and picked us up bringing us to the back yard was where a HUMUNGUS pile of presents were. "Is that for us, Daddy?" I asked pointing to it.

"Yes it is baby girl," he answered putting was a down laughing a bit. The second he put us down we ran up to it yelling "Can we open it now!"

Everyone laughed. "Sure go ahead," Mommy said.

"YAY!" we said running towards the first one. We opened it and saw two big eggs. "Daddy, what are these?" I asked holding out what I unwrapped.

"It's a pokemon egg," he answered chuckeling.

"REALLY?" we began as he nodded, "YAY!"

We began to chant "We got a pokemon!" as everyone laughed. But before we knew it everyone had to go home and we were getting ready for bed. "Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Mommy," we said in unison.

"Goodnight, happy birthday. We love you very much," Mama said closing the door

-Hello Line he my name is Bob-

The next morning I woke up to a bright light. _Huh? What is happening, _I thought.

"Bianca the eggs they're hatching!" Rena squealed in excitement.

We both picked up our eggs and waited for 5 minutes before they hatched. Mine was a Pichu and Rena's was a Squirtel. We both screeched in happiness. I gave Pichu a little scarf just like Mama's it looked so cute!

"B we should show Mama and Daddy!" Rena exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said running towards Mama and Daddy's room. When we got there Tristen was hugging Mama as she cried. "Mama what happened?" I asked going up to her clutching Pichu closer to me.

"Your Father's gone," was all she said before scooping us up and hugging us. I didn't know what she meant until 2 days later.

_**TIME SKIP! **_

That was 9 years ago. I'm turning 13 next week-which is when I'll start my journey. I know you're supposed to start when your 10, but I couldn't leave my Mom just yet. Tristen has been on his for 4 years now. He too left when he was 13. Tomorrow he comes home and he'll leave when Ena(serENA) and I leave. With Pichu by my side I know I'll make it through.

**Well what do you think?**

**Plz don't be afraid to comment/review**

**Ari is out!**


End file.
